


I mean come on the commander screams "I'm totally not a Gendo Ikari expy nope nuh-uh" while probably cloning people or some shit

by ikeboo518



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Genre Savvy, His name is Tsukasa, Neon Genesis Evangelion References, Player Character is male, Spoilers, i mean seriously, ok but seriously has nobody watched Evangelion in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeboo518/pseuds/ikeboo518
Summary: Akira looked her brother in the eyes, eyebrows arched in confusion. "What?"Tsukasa sighed. "I'm just saying, he's literally just a white Gendo Ikari. He's not even subtle about it! If he's cloning someone, I wouldn't even be shocked. If anything, I'd say I called it."Akira groaned. "Goddamnit. Why did Jin let you watch the entirety of both the original and rebuild versions of Evangelion back in high school?"
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	I mean come on the commander screams "I'm totally not a Gendo Ikari expy nope nuh-uh" while probably cloning people or some shit

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this is supposed to be in continuity, nor do I really care. Also, HUGE ASS SPOILERS for Evangelion as a whole, as well as Astral Chain. I'm planning on continuing this, but I'm not sure if I will or not.

Akira sighed to herself. Yet again, she and her brother Tsukasa were on patrol, dealing with some minor things, making sure nobody robbed the local jewelry store, yadda yadda. Currently, they were just walking around, on the lookout for any idiot dumb enough to try and mug someone. Tsukasa spoke up.  
"Do you ever think about how the commander is just Gendo Ikari from Evangelion?" Akira looked her brother in the eyes, eyebrows arched in confusion.  
"What?"   
Tsukasa sighed. "I'm just saying, he's literally just a white Gendo Ikari. He's not even subtle about it! If he's cloning someone, I wouldn't even be shocked. If anything, I'd say I called it."   
Akira groaned. "God. Why did Jin let you watch the entirety of both the original and rebuild versions of Evangelion back in high school?"  
Tsukasa glared at her. "Because I wanted to see what all the hype was about. Best Weekend I had that year."  
Akira chortled, remembering how her brother has so obsessed with the pseudo-science than anything else. "Whatever you say, bro. Whatever you say."  
Tsukasa was staring off into space now. He snapped back to attention suddenly, eyes wide. "Even the Legions and Chimeras fit that comparison," he muttered. Akira stared at him, mystified, before motioning with her hand for him to go on. Tsukasa began to speak quickly like a man possessed.  
"Ok, but in Evangelion, every Eva Unit, bar 01, was made from the remains Adam's Seed of Life, similar to how the third through twelfth Angels were called "Adam's Children" for their similar origins. Our Legions are just Chimeras forcibly chained to us via the Legatus. Also, there's the fact the Evangelions lack a soul "at birth", for lack of a better term, having to have someone give up their own for it. And if what that Anderson lady said was true about the whole "Legions and Chimeras were people once" thing..."  
Akira had gone numb at this point. Not to her brother's ramblings, oh no. It was at the realization that he was _probably **right**_. She sharply inhaled through her nose, before speaking.  
"Hey, Tsukasa? Why don't we go ahead and head back to HQ so I can think about everything you've rambled about? Doesn't seem like much is happening tonight anyways."  
Tsukasa nodded, clearly not hearing what she said. "M'kay. I'll go ahead and let Olive know."


End file.
